


Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Admiration, Attraction, Devotion and Respect [1]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Stimulation, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: BT really gets onto Jack's nerves... in a good way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the [Titanfall 2 Single Player trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwbutTQ8Yow) and this happened about 30 seconds later. I don't even know. Mind fucking? Robot mind fucking? Sure okay. Thanks brain.

**_BEGIN RECORDING_ **

"You know, it's a little weird when  you talk to me like that and I'm sitting inside you."

"Why, does it make you uncomfortable, Pilot?"

"No, it's just..."

"...Intimate."

"Heh. Yeah, I suppose it is."

"You're my pilot. Protocol Three dictates that I protect you. It's my job to see to your well being... That doesn't just mean making sure you don't get killed in a firefight."

"I... don't understand."

"Your heartbeat says you do."

"Now you're just being sill- ... w-what... what are you doing?"

"Seeing to your well being, Pilot..."

"No, BT, look... you don't... wait... how are you ..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, I want yo- ... Wait... no.... no. Don't stop."

"It feels all right then?"

"It... it feels incredible. I didn't know you could do this..."

"One of the benefits of the neural link is that is that not only can I deaden your pain if necessary, I can also enhance your _pleasure_."

"AH! It... oh my god..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No... no please, don't stop..."

"You know I can feel what you feel..."

"I didn't think ... it was supposed to work... like that."

"Probably not, but who am I to argue about a good thing..."

"It... hff... it's a good... good thing... god... don't stop... "

"I won't. I won't... That's it... come on, Pilot."

"Oh my god... hnnn... how... this... oh my god. OH MY GOD! I... I'm... I-- HNNHgh."

" _Jack..._ "

**_END RECORDING_ **

 


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here. Jack explores the frustrating logistics of being sexually attracted to a 20-foot-tall war machine.
> 
> Now with art, NSFW obviously. [Art by Shedar!](http://shedarart.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to divert from canon enough to call this an AU at some point, but for now, please enjoy Jack getting it on with BT. I didn't have a beta for this one so I might do more tweaks later.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jack stood a fair distance away from BT, staring pensively down into the valley without really seeing the rich green vegetation of the jungle, or the brown and grey of the rock formations. The warm wind ruffled his hair and his flight suit; the jump kit and body armor lay near BT back at the camp. He chewed his lip thoughtfully. What BT had done... Jack looked back at the Titan, then turned to look at the view again. He'd never had an orgasm like that. Never. And during it all BT's voice had been mostly the same as he was used to hearing, except at the very end.

_Jack..._

BT had said his name. And not only said his name, but said it in such a sinful way. He'd said that he could feel what Jack felt. Did that mean that BT had... had felt Jack climax? And if so... he'd said Jack's name when it happened.

Jack shook his head, then rubbed a hand down his face and then back up through his hair, tugging it slightly. Fundamentally, he knew that BT wasn't anything more than an extremely sophisticated AI, but at the same time... he was self aware. That was like being a person, wasn't it? What was the old adage, I think, therefore I am? If that held true, then BT definitely _was_.

He toed a rock into a tumbling journey down the hill, watching it bounce and careen away into the jungle canopy, then turned and headed back to the meager shelter they'd set up beneath the twisted frame of a transport. BT's optics followed his movements and when Jack walked up to the Vanguard and placed his hand on BT's leg, Jack could almost see the quizzical expression BT would have had, if he'd had a face.

Jack cleared his throat, feeling his heart start to race, "BT... earlier you... you did something for me."

"Yes."

"Did... did you enjoy it?" Jack shifted from foot to foot, agitated.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Our neural link allows me to tap and monitor your nervous system. I applied my risk/reward code based on what you were feeling."

"You mean you... rewarded yourself? For making me ...?"

"For making  you orgasm, yes." BT replied, gently curling his hand around Jack in his equivalent of a hug.

"You said my name..."

"Pilot, that is incorrect."

Jack shifted to lean his elbows on the top of BT's hand, pressing his body more firmly against BT's fingers. It was nice, actually. "You sure about that?"

Maybe more than nice. Jack felt his cock stirring in his flight suit.

"... My records are blank at that moment."

"You're a terrible liar for such a smart AI, BT."

"And  you are aroused again."

Jack started, then turned his hips away from BTs fingers, "How did you even..."

"The neural link includes biometric feedback."

Jack chuckled and hummed to himself thoughtfully, idly stroking along the top of BT's index finger. He stepped back out of BT's "embrace", looking down at the Titan's hand, nebulous thoughts beginning to take shape in his mind.

"BT... could you keep your finger like this?" Jack pushed down on BTs index finger until there was only a small gap between it and the middle finger. He tried not to think too hard about what he was doing, and ignored the way his face grew hot.

"Yes,” BT replied. “Pilot, your heart rate has increased to 140 beats per minute."

Jack chuffed softly and ignored the comment, "And your hand... like... like this?" He leaned down over BT's hand until he'd lowered it enough that the gap between BT's fingers was about even with his groin. A thin coil of heat had begun to tighten in his belly.

"Yes... Pilot, your internal temperature has risen . 72 degrees."

_I can't believe I'm even contemplating this. I shouldn't want something this bad. I shouldn't want THIS this bad._

"Pilot?"

Jack shook his head as BT's query brought him out of his thoughts.

"BT, I... Never mind," Jack said, rubbing a hand over his face.

BT was silent for several seconds.

"Pilot, your well-being is my concern."

Jack groaned out loud, "I know BT, but this... I can't..."

"If you are distracted, we will not be able to follow Protocol Two."

"It's just... BT, I'm having a hard time figuring out why I'm reacting the way I am, all right?" He stepped away from BT's hand again, making a frustrated growl. He grabbed at his crotch, angrily giving his length a savage squeeze, "Why? WHY THIS?"

"Pilot, you are not thinking clearly."

"Damn straight I'm not. There are multiple pieces of evidence that prove that," Jack stalked away from the camp again and vented some of his frustration on a hapless piece of wreckage, kicking at it until he left a satisfying dent. He began to feel a slight tingle through his body, almost like a faint electrical current. He looked back at BT, who was looking at him.

_Sure, okay, a human and a 20-foot-tall self-aware robot war machine. What's wrong with that?_

Jack growled again as his cock twitched, and walked back to BT.

"Are you doing that?" he demanded, as  soon as he was close enough to square off with BT's optics.

"Yes. I felt it would help."

"Help what? Are you trying to get me _more_ turned-on?"

"Yes."

The bluntness of BT's reply made Jack pause in the middle of his thought, "Wait, what?"

"I am intentionally trying to arouse you," BT clarified.

"BT... why?" Jack's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard.

"Because I feel what you feel... and it felt good."

"You mean what you did for me before?"

"That is correct. Additionally, I am reasonably certain that it will allow you to focus on the mission again."

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"So you're just doing this for the sake of the mission?" Jack felt irrationally angry and didn't understand why, only that there was an anxious knot coiled in his stomach alongside the heat.

"No."

"Then _why_ , BT? Why are you encouraging this?" Jack bit his lower lip in frustration, not only with BT, but with himself too. Throughout the conversation, his erection hadn't flagged in the slightest, and in fact had gotten more uncomfortable, pressing against the zipper of his flight suit.

"I do not have an adequate answer at this time," BT replied, and Jack threw his hands in the air with a disgruntled noise, walking away from BT again.

"Pilot, you are upset."

"No, _really_? How'd you figure _that_ one out?"

"I am detecting high levels of sarcasm."

Jack paused, then threw his head back in a laugh that became a borderline sob. He turned and walked back to BT, stepping back into the embrace of his hand, leaning hard against BT's fingers.

"Help me, BT," he whispered, his voice breaking. He moved his hips slightly, rubbing the bulge of his cock against the unyielding metal.

"Of course, Pilot. There is a field medical kit in the cockpit that contains lubricant."

Jack felt  his cheeks heat up again at BT's bluntness, the awkward shame of his attraction to BT barely overshadowed by the need to relieve the growing tension in his groin.

BT opened his cockpit and Jack found the neatly packed medical kit tucked into a cubby beneath the pilot seat. He slid it out with trembling hands and opened it, quickly finding the small bottle of lubricant and palming it before putting the rest of the kit away.

"I don't want to know why this was even in there," he said, as he climbed back down.

"Understood," replied BT.

Now that Jack had the lube, he felt frozen. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but only a vague grasp on the technicality of it. It didn't help that BT seemed to be steadily increasing the level of stimulation he was sending through Jack.

 _First things first_ , he thought, and slowly slid the zipper down on the lower half of his flight suit. His cock pressed against his underwear through the gap, a damp spot at the head. He felt almost dizzy as he slid the band of his underwear down beneath his balls, sighing in relief as his trapped cock was freed. Jack paused for a moment, blew out a breath, then clicked the bottle open and tipped a small amount of lube into his shaking hand.

Intrusive thoughts tried to barge their way into his brain, thoughts of the derision and laughter he'd surely receive if anyone knew what he was planning to do. Taunts of being _unnatural_ and a pervert and worse...

"Pilot?" BT asked, and Jack jumped guiltily. He'd been standing still with a palm full of lube for almost a minute, his cock bared to the open air. Jack resolutely pushed the thoughts away. BT said he was intentionally arousing Jack, after all, and that was enough for him... at least for this moment. He clicked the bottle closed, tossed it onto his gear, and then slowly slicked his hand across the head of his cock and down the length of his aching shaft, squeezing gently. He steadied himself against BT with his other hand, the sensation of BT's solid presence under his fingertips somehow grounding him, making it more real.

He continued to slide his hand up and down the length of his cock, pulling the foreskin back off the head with each stroke, feeling the pleasure curl through his body like a languid caress. He moved his hips closer to BT's hand, slicked his hand down the underside of his shaft and gently tugged at his balls, before leaning both hands across the top of BT's finger. The head of his cock barely kissed off the cool metal of BT's hand and the sensation sent a shiver of need through his body. His face burned with embarrassment and his whole body felt heated.

"BT," he said, mustering a lopsided smile, "Don't hurt me, okay?"

"Never. That would be in violation of Protocol Three," BT said. There was a pause, and then he continued, his voice sending a shiver down Jack's spine, "Trust me."

Jack's voice dropped to a husky whisper and he closed his eyes, "I do, BT. I do."

He thrust forward tentatively, sliding his cock between the small gap in BT's fingers, shuddering with the wrongness of it, but it felt so good. The cool, unyielding metal on either side of his cock did nothing to stave off how hot his cock felt. He closed his eyes tighter and dropped his head down, trying to focus on the sensations instead of the actual act as the reality of what he was doing tried to drag him down again. The stimulation was almost painful, and he made a hissing moan through gritted teeth as he thrust. He pulled back and slid forward again, slowly, and then again, his groin and hips flush with BT's fingers, bracing himself with his hands. He knew he'd probably have bruises over his hips later but didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was this, and BT.

He gasped out a moan as he felt BT increase the nerve stimulation, like he'd done before in the cockpit.  His hips moved harder, then faster, until he was rutting helplessly against the Titan's hand, his cock rock hard, his breathing speeding up.

BT moved his other hand, carefully stroking a finger down Jack's back, and Jack shuddered again as his nerves lit up at the touch.

"How... why do you do this to me? Why-- why do I feel like this... for _you_."

"I do not know, Pilot. Do you wish to stop?"

"No I don't wish to fucking stop, BT, I just wish... I just wish you..." Jack growled in frustration, panting as he moved against BT. He couldn't articulate what he wanted. He wanted BT to _want_ him too, but knew that concept was probably beyond BT's programming.

BT sent a small pulse at him, and he arched his back with a cry, thrusting so hard his hips met metal with an audible thunking noise. His cock was leaking copious amounts of precum, slicking the gap between BT's fingers even more than the lube. Jack groaned, his thoughts a mixed-up jumble of want, need, desire and shame. He slapped his hand down on the top of BT's finger then looked up at his optics, his face flushed and damp with sweat, his heart pounding.

"Goddammit, touch me, BT, please..."

He pulled away from BT’s hand and yanked the top zipper of his flight suit down, then tugged his arms out of the sleeves. The fabric bunched and hung loosely around his waist, draping across the top of his cock. He swiftly tugged his undershirt over his head and tossed it aside, his sweat-slick skin cooling pleasantly in the warm breeze. BT curved his hand and Jack laid back against his palm, pushing his cock back in through the lower gap of his flight suit before sliding the suit, along with his underwear, down off his hips, until his cock lay heavily against his toned stomach. BT gently prodded his slick cock with the index finger of his free hand.

"Is this what you requested?"

"Yes, BT, just... please... Do what you did before."

Sensation flooded his body and he writhed against BT's palm, his mind hazy with pleasure.

"AHH! God! Please!"

BT pushed down against Jack's cock a little more firmly, causing the man to grind up against it, rutting against the slightly textured metal of his fingertip.

"Please... what?" BT said, and Jack briefly wondered about that slight hesitation in BT's voice before the pleasure overcame him again, greater than before.

"Make me cum, BT. Do it, please," Jack said, his voice sounding wrecked even to his own ears. He wanted... needed to climax so bad. He bit his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, little grunts and groans rippling out of his throat as he frantically fucked against BT’s finger.

"As you wish, Jack..."

Just hearing BT say his first name again brought him sharply to the point of no return even before BT sent another shiver of sensation through his body.

"Oh my god BT please please," he sobbed, no longer caring how he sounded, how desperate his voice was.

The titan's voice was ... soft?

"I feel what you feel, Jack..."

"BT!" Jack's vision dimmed as his orgasm ripped through his body, his muscles taut with pleasure, the cool metal of BT's finger a firm presence against his cock as it pulsed in release. He came with a loud cry that echoed across the valley, his cum spattering them both, leaving white drips and lines across his chest and stomach, and BT's palm. His climax was powerful almost to the point of pain, and a moment later sound became muffled as his blood pressure went haywire for a minute.

It took several minutes for Jack to come down, shuddering through the aftershocks and unable to touch his cock from the sensitivity. When he finally came fully back to awareness, he realized he was holding onto BT's finger, spooning against it like a lover. Which, in a way, he supposed BT was, now.

"Are you all right, Pilot?"

Jack gently stroked BT's finger, then looked up at his optics, curiously. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me Pilot, but then call me Jack when I... when we..."

"I don't understand what you me--"

BT trailed off, his optics motionless, and Jack froze, a worried frown on his face.

"BT?"

"I... "

"BT, are you okay?" His mind raced into panicked circles, drawing the guilt he felt at doing this with BT back to the forefront of his mind. He'd done something wrong, clearly, crossed some line he should have ignored. He clung to BT's finger tightly, trying to keep himself anchored.

"..."

"BT?" Jack whispered harshly.

BT suddenly blinked and looked back down at him, "Jack."

Relief flooded Jack's body and he collapsed back against BT's hand, suddenly exhausted, "What happened?"

"Unknown. You need rest. I have overexerted you."

"It's all right, BT." He started to move out from beneath BT's finger.

"Wait. Stay there. It is... safer."

Jack relaxed again against BT's palm, heedless of his earlier mess, and was asleep within moments. BT watched him quietly, then shifted his top hand so it was curled protectively over his Pilot, and pulled Jack in close to his chassis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the game now so if you like this pair expect more coming soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
